


One-Night Stand

by Heather



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	One-Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exsequar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=exsequar).



  
They had met up with her pretty incidentally in a bar in Chicago. Dean had initially mistaken her for a lesbian--an understandable mistake, Sam thought, given her New Age-y tribal tattoo, the liquid sex movements of her body that threatened to drown everyone who got near her, male and female alike, not to mention, oh, the sizeable _crowd_ of girls that trailed after her like lost puppies.

"Oh, yeah," Dean said between sips of beer as they watched her feverishly spin and contort between two other girls in some semblance of a dance, "definitely a dyke."

"Shut up. You don't know that." Sam quietly retorted. He'd had less to drink than Dean, and had no desire to possibly insult a total stranger.

"Yeah, I do, Sammy. It's obvious. Definitely a full-on, rabid, man-hating pitbull in a skirt."

At that moment, her long brown hair settled around her shoulders, and a pair of wide dark eyes fixed on both of them for just long enough to make Sam slump down a lot in his seat. "I think she heard you."

Dean had the good grace to look embarrassed, but not enough to stop himself from raising his beer bottle to her in a toasting salute, and because clearly Sam had done something deeply evil in a past life, she smiled when he did it.

As the night wore on, the brunette made her way through several more partners, dancing as if she was born to do it, and doing so as tirelessly as if each of her partners transferred all their energy to her. Most of them got tired and sat down eventually. She just kept going.

Sam watched her for a few more minutes, then turned to Dean and said, "I'm gonna take advantage of the free WiFi in this place. See if maybe Ash has anything new." Dean waved his hand dismissively as he nodded, and Sam headed out to grab his laptop. On the way back in, a stray beer bottle came to be under his foot and the resulting calamity might've broken either his laptop or his neck had it not been for the steadying feminine hands he suddenly found under his arms.

"Sorry," he said reflexively as he jerked himself upright, dislodging the back of his head from what were undoubtedly very nice breasts, then straightened his jacket as he continued, "thanks. Nice reflexes."

"Like that, huh?" Answered the warm voice of the girl behind him as he found himself confronted with her dark-eyed, smiling countenance and felt as though his stomach was about to fall out. "Not bad for a pitbull in a skirt."

Sam winced. "Sorry about that. My brother, he's--"

"Brother?" She interrupted, still watching him with that disconcertingly pretty smile. "Didn't your mama tell you it's not nice to speak that way about a lady?"

Sam swallowed. "Um..." He chukled weakly, dying a little inside of that much more humiliation. "Actually, no."

She chuckled in response, then helped him readjust his grip on his laptop before he dropped it.

"You have a really nice smile." He said impulsively. The whole thing was horribly embarrassing, he wanted more than anything to just flee from the conversation, but he also felt very compelled to show that not all the Winchesters had bad manners after too much beer. Probably it was because she'd mentioned his mom.

The object of his compliment widened even more as she replied, without missing a beat, "The better to eat you with."

Her name was Faith. Sam didn't find that out until they were halfway back to her motel room...but at least he found it out before they tumbled naked into her sheets.


End file.
